


The Droid Wars

by Memedalorian



Series: Riin and Rax: The Mandalorian and the Jedi [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, JK there is, Multi, there's no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memedalorian/pseuds/Memedalorian
Summary: Adventures of Riin and Rax as they try to end The Droid Wars. I forgot to mention that this story takes place about 4 years after the other one ended. That might be important. Oopsies.
Relationships: Asajj Ventress/Original Female Character(s), Riin Djarin/Rax Vizla
Series: Riin and Rax: The Mandalorian and the Jedi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740007





	1. I believe this is yours

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back. I would recommend reading my other story -Spirits in the Shadows- before reading this one. It gives more of a background for the characters.

“That is probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen,” the Jedi named Rax smirks and looks over at his partner in crime. The said partner is looking through quadnocks through a Mandalorian T-visor in a helmet.

“Yeah well it’s not my fault you fried my helmet’s rangefinder circuit when you poured water in my helmet,” the female Mandalorian turns her shiny silver helmet towards the Jedi. Rax didn’t think she’d still be mad about that.

“I thought it was waterproof ok?”   
“The outside is, when you wear the helmet the pressure lock keeps the insides dry, even when falling into a large body of water and sinking.”

“Whatever you say. Anyway, what do you see?”

“Four Twi’leks, three male and one female, and three humans, one female and two male. The Twi’leks have long dueling knives and the humans have modified blasters, which definitely came from the Underworld.”

“Dead or Alive correct?”

“Yes. I can snipe a few from here. It’s best we take the two females back alive.”

“I agree, tell me when to go.”

The Mandalorian swings her Amban pulse rifle off her back and loads it with practiced precision. She takes aim at one of the human males. Rax looks from the girl beside him to the sandy dip in the endless sandy dunes of Tatooine. He grabs the quadnocks from the sand beside him and brushes them off before he raises them to his face. The rifle goes off next to him. The male with dark tanned skin, the one who looked a bit more like he definitely dealt stuff, burst into ash. The Mandalorian kicks his leg from where the two were laying in the sand and he jumps over the sand dune. Rax slides down the side of the dune and engages the female human, he knocks her gun out of her grip with ease. She must just have it to look threatening because she didn’t put up a fight as Rax threw her into the sand. Another shot from the rifle fires and hits the other human male. It’s by this time the Twi’leks realize that they are being attacked. The Jedi grabs his saber and deflects a swing from a dark green Twi’lek only to dodge a swing from the blade of the purple female. The rifle fires again and hits the dark green twi’lek that Rax blocked earlier. He kicks another dark green twi’lek in the chest and the twi’lek stumbles backwards only to be hit with another pulse rifle blast. Some of the ash flies up and lands in Rax’s mouth and he spits it out. He’ll have to have a talk with Riin later about sniping a little too close to him.

It was at this moment his wonderful Mandalorian partner slides don’t the dune and engages the last male twi’lek. Well, engage usually means the other hits back. The Mandalorian jumps and wraps her thighs around his neck and uses the moment to flip him backward. The light blue twi’lek grunts when his face comes into contact with the sand. The female warrior quickly fires a blaster bolt into his chest and turns to aim at the female twi’lek. Riin tosses a set of wrist binders to Rax and he quickly wraps them around the human female’s wrists. The human has the idea to talk.

“Don’t be so rough, Jedi. I thought you were supposed to take things slow and easy,” the human all but purrs out. The Mandalorian spins the twi’lek around and cuffs her. The purple skinned one smirks and turns her head to somewhat make eye contact with the T-visor to speak.

“Where’s your daddy, Mando? Or is he getting too old to put up a good fight anymore?” The twi’lek’s words don’t get anything out of the Mandalorian besides a rough shove to begin her walking back to the Razor Crest. Rax is close behind with the human and opens his mouth. Riin will have to have a lesson with talking to bounties.

“You two know each other?”

“My mom used to run around with daddy Mando, catch bounties and do illegal things together. I heard that they used to have a thing for each other.”

“What happened?”

“Daddy Mando turned on my mother and locked her in prison,” that receives the twi’lek another shove from the Mandalorian leading her. 

With the Razor Crest in sight the human begins to speak up, asking questions every bounty wants to know.

“You ever take that thing off?” The human uses her head to jester to the Mandalorian walking in front of her. Come to think of it, Rax hasn’t seen her take it off around many others besides her father, Obi-Wan, and himself. She gave up being a Jedi and gave Obi-Wan her position as General after she found out what she was. She has one thing going for her, she’s one hell of a Mandalorian and pilot. The Chancellor just made her a second Captain only to himself. Rax lets out an airy laugh at the silence the girl gets in return. The twi’lek speaks up again and the Mandalorian goes rigid.

“I see you picked up that from daddy Mando. You hate droids too?”

This also gets silence from the silver helmet. I think the two want to tick off the Mandalorian because they just continue to talk and ask questions. With the Razor Crest being on the next sand dune, the two mocking the Mandalorian start messing with Rax.

“Too bad you live by the Jedi code, you’re kinda cute.”

“Think you could Force choke me?”

“I could warm your bed anytime you need me,” that comment from the human for whatever reason was the breaking point for the Mandalorian. Riin throws the twi’lek to the sandy ground and turns toward the human. The angry Mandalorian grabs the human female by the neck and squeezes. The girl cries out to the twi’lek in a squealing noise. Rax quickly moves from the human being strangled to the twi’lek trying to run away. 

Riin loosens her grip and eventually drops her hand from the girl’s neck. The girl had the confidence to speak once more.

“God that was hot. Could you do that to me in the bedroom, Mando,” the girl’s eyes go wide with the response she gets from the Mandalorian.

“I would, but I’m not into girls,” both of the female captives gasp and looks of embarrassment cross their faces. Both of them must have assumed the Mandalorian was a male. Riin’s armor is male armor, the only way to tell her gender is by her voice. Rax thinks she plays that game with most of her quarries, just to see their faces. The human female stumbles over her following words. “I-I thought you were a dude, you know with your chestplate and all.”

“You know I assumed you were a fighter until I saw him take you down without using any strength.”

The two bounties stay quiet even as the Mandalorian shoves them into carbonite.

||o||

The Bounty Hunter’s Guild operates off a moon not far from the Capital. Most of the jobs you find are one’s where people skipped a payment or just have some sort of problem with the New Republic. While Rax isn’t registered as a hunter, Riin most definitely is. Most of the time Grief Karga, the runner of the operation, calls in Riin and Rax for bounties that the Client wants done soon or the bounties have a team. The Mandalorian can take down both with ease, she just brings Rax along for company. 

As the two carbonite slabs get loaded off the Crest the Client approaches the two partners.

“I thought Karga was joking when he said a Mandalorian would handle my problem,” the client, which was an middle aged human male, shook his head and looked up at the Mandalorian. Riin wasn’t short by any means, but she wasn’t tall either. When Rax’s  _ cyar’ika  _ didn’t speak up, he talked for her.

“Why are you surprised?”

“Didn’t you hear? There was a threat against the Mandalorian senator and her people. I know there’s a few hundred left in that sector, but kriff, why are they threatening a race of deadly warriors?” The man shakes his head and turns his attention to the young Jedi.

“What came from it?”

“The senate and Chancellor proposed a bill to keep the Mandalorian sector closed, even more closed than it was. There’s at least 20 troopers guarding each entrance. No one is allowed out and no one is allowed in. That’s why I was surprised that a Mandalorian took the job,” Rax goes to respond to the Client's news but the Mandalorian beats him to it.

“We’ve been off-world for a few months. How recent was the bill?”

“Uhh about three standard days ago.”

“Thanks,” the Client hands the Mandalorian a pouch of Republic credits and she opens it. “There’s more than needed.”

“Keep them, I’m sure the bounties caused a bit more trouble than expected. Besides I respect you guys living in the Capital. I live a few blocks down from gate 7-A. No one tries any Underworld business when you live right next to the sector known for fighting,” the man smiles at the two and wishes them both luck as he waves for the bounties in carbonite to follow him. Once he’s out of view, the girl hooks the pouch to her utility belt. Rax turns towards his partner’s T-visor.

“Let me guess, you want to talk to the Chancellor and try to figure out what happened that caused the entire Mandalorian sector to go on lock down?”

“You know me so well,  _ cyare. _ ”

||o||

“Captain Rax, Captain Djarin, I was wondering when you two would return.”

“I have no time for small talk, Chancellor Mast,” the Mandalorian shakes her head and the light purple twi’lek in front of her smiles. 

“I assume you’re here about the Mandalorian bill, but I’m afraid I can’t let you in. If I let you in, others would want to as well,” the female twi’lek puts a hand carefully on the beskar pauldron of the Mandalorian.

“I want to know the details about the threat, as you know-”

“I know you can track them down easily, but I’m afraid the senators called someone else to investigate matters. I wanted to keep the investigation between the senate and a Mandalorian much like yourself, but alas I only have so much power. They brought in an off-worlder to investigate,” the Chancellor starts to walk over to a window in the far side of the room. The two Captains choose to stay where they are at. “They should be here tomorrow. I’m just worried about the investigator, they requested to meet with some of the higher ups of the senate to discuss the plan of action. This only brings me worry. I know you are an excellent judge of character Captain Djarin. Would you join the members of the senate and myself? I would feel even better if both of you would be there,” the Mandalorian and the Jedi turn towards each other as if asking a silent question. The Mandalorian responds with as little words as possible.

“I will join them if they decide they need to talk to people of the Mandalorian sector,” the twi’lek didn’t need to hear a direct answer to know the two would join her in meeting the investigator.

“As you wish. I will contact both of you as soon as they break the atmosphere.”

The two nod and Rax gives a small wave to the female Chancellor as they leave the room.

“I haven’t seen you in a while Captain. How have you been?” The human female senator that can’t have been older than 25 looked over at the Mandalorian entering the landing pad zone. Rax and the Chancellor followed the female warrior over to the other 7 senators waiting.

“I’ve been fine, Senator Quinlente. The bounties have given me trouble at all.”

“Of course they haven’t, you’re a Mandalorian. It’s you that causes trouble.”

The Chancellor interrupts the two and directs everyone’s attention to the landing ship. The door hisses open and a few guards walk out and stand on either side. Then a human girl, around 20 years old, with curly brown hair and cheerful eyes walks down the ramp. Chancellor Mast immediately takes the newcomers' hands into her own and greets the girl with a smile.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you last, Natzine. Come, I must introduce you to the senators.”

“Same to you, Yoya! I’d appreciate it if you would give me a tour of the Capitol building too, just in case if I happen to get lost,” the girl’s smile never seems to leave her face as she gets introduced to the Senators. The Chancellor brings Natzine over to the Jedi and the Mandalorian.

“These are my Captains of the clone army, Captain Rax and Captain Djarin. If you require any… issues to be solved on the down low, Djarin is the way to go. She’s an excellent bounty hunter.”

The girl’s smile falters when the girl looks up at the silver helmet, but almost immediately returns, fake or not.

“It’s nice to meet you, Rax and Djarin. I hope to work with you in the future,” the Chancellor waves over one of the other Senators and they want away together. 

“Chancellor Mast, can I speak to you for a few seconds?”

“Anything Captain, what do you need?”

“With the way you were talking to us earlier, it sounded like you never met the investigator before.”

“Indeed, however that investigator cancelled on us so I called in an old friend of mine to investigate. I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“Not at all, Chancellor.”

“Good. Will I be seeing you two at the welcoming party?”

“The welcoming party?”

“Yes, Natzine will be moving into the Capitol building along with a few of her assistants. I decided to throw a party to welcome them tomorrow night.”

The Mandalorian ends the conversation with a nod of her head and the Chancellor follows the others leaving the landing pad. Rax turns towards Riin and her head swivels towards him.

“What is bothering you,  _ mesh’la _ ?”

“I don’t like that girl.”

“I can tell she doesn’t like you either,” Rax smiles when the Mandalorian turns her full body towards him. “You better wipe that look off your face.”

“I’m wearing a helmet.”

“Yet I still know what you’re thinking. So what did you do,” a few seconds pass then the Mandalorian turns around to see everyone has gone inside of the building. She lets out a laugh and Rax holds out his hand.

“I snatched that girl’s comm link,” Riin places it in Rax’s hand and Rax shakes his head.

“I have no idea how you managed that, but I’m impressed.”

“Whatever, you know I’m never wrong about someone, so let’s go check out what that girl has been doing.”

“I agree,” Rax quickly bumps his forehead against Riin’s helmet’s forehead before the two make their way to the Capitol building.

**  
  
**

____________________________________________________________________________

**  
  
  
**

“I know this is a serious time for you, Captain, but I’m afraid I have to send some troops to a planet in the Mid Rim and I wish for Rax and yourself to join them.”

“What? I’m sorry Chancellor Mast, but I believe I’m needed here the most, when my fellow Mandalorians are being threatened.”

“I’m sorry to be asking you of this, but they need you on the front lines more than you are needed here. I trust Natzine with my life, I need you to trust her too.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Chancellor, but if you trust her, I will allow her to interact with the Mandalorians if they provide to be useful to the cause.”

“We are grateful to be coming to a compromise, Captain, I will inform her at the party tonight. Will you and Rax be joining us?”

“You know I’m not much for attention.”

“Beskar tends to draw attention like that, considering the people that are being welcomed to the party have never seen a Mandalorian up close.”

“How many people will be attending?”

“Nothing much. All the Senators, past and present Generals, Natzine, and myself along with a few lower level politicians. So around 200 guests.”

“We have different ideas of ‘nothing much’.”

“It’s the small details you worry about, not the big idea overall.”

“Kriff you sound like Obi-Wan.”

“I do my part. Hopefully you won’t be wearing that helmet and armor tonight.”

“But-”

“I know what I said earlier about people having never seen a Mandalorian up close, but I also mentioned that beskar tends to draw attention. So either no beskar and no attention or beskar and attention. Choose.”

“I tend to draw attention either way, Chancellor. It isn’t my fault I happen to look almost exactly like General Kenobi. I would prefer to hide my face under a helmet.”

“At least shine it up and clean your weapons, the filth on them.”

“I cleaned them two hours ago.”

“I’m surprised you lasted this long without cleaning them again,” the twi’lek only receives a glare from behind the helmet before she continues. “Also make sure Rax puts on a clean pair of Jedi robes, I saw the dust flying off of them when he accidentally ran into a door frame earlier.”

“I only have so much power over him.”

“But you have more than most, now go get cleaning! Tame that Wookiee hair of a boyfriend you have as well.”

“He’s not my-”

“Now excuse me I have to go get ready,” the Chancellor leaves the Mandalorian standing in the doorway. The Mandalorian sighs and her shoulders slump down. She turns and walks down the hallway to the elevator. The elevator takes the girl down a few levels to her… well shared personal quarters. The doors open directly into the living room and Paz greats her with a smile that makes her suspicious.

“Paz, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“That face says otherwise. What did you break this time?”

“We-”

“We?”

“Rax and I were having a spar, before you say anything let me finish, we kind of got carried away.”

“Carried away how?”

“We might have accidently set the kitchen table on fire,” just as Paz finishes talking, Din walks into the room and a grin spreads across his face. Riin ignores her father and goes back to scolding Rax’s father.

“That was a new table! I bought that one right after you flipped my father on the other one!”

“We are Mandalorians, you know we always spar!”

“There’s rooms downstairs for that!”

“But they’re downstairs!” The large man named Paz stands from the couch and looks down upon the smaller silver Mandalorian. The girl does not back down and that’s what truly scares Paz.

“The next time you break the kriffing table I will not hesitate to treat you like the child you are acting like. It’s a bit sad that your son, which is like over 30 years younger than you, can act like more of an adult than you do.”

“Yes sir,” the taller Mandalorian gives a mock solute and backs down from the other. The taller man returns to his seat on the couch.

Riin lifts her hands up to her helmet and the pressure releases as she slides the helmet off to put under her arm. She walked over to her father that was leaning against the doorframe leading to the kitchen.

“Where’s Rax?” The girl receives a shrug from the man wearing a simple dark, long-sleeved shirt and pants. 

“Have no idea, he said he went out to get some supplies. I told him that we live in the Capital building with basically endless ‘supplies’ and to never use that word to describe errands. I was having bounty hunting PTSD,” the man smiles and looks over to the large window overlooking the area.

“As cryptic as ever, anyway what have you been doing all day? Sleeping?”

“Haha very funny, Riin’ika. I’ve actually been reading one of your old journals from when you first joined the tribe. You were quite violent, even before you graduated from the youngling training.”

“You are such a dad, anyway I need to talk to you. I’m being sent out to the Outer Rim in a few days, against my better judgement, but are you guys going to the ‘welcoming party’ tonight?”

“Actually yeah, Yoya came by and invited us. I was thinking about taking Paz as my date.”

“First name basis with the Chancellor? You and Paz? That’s wonderful, I was wondering when that would happen.”

“What do you mean? ‘I was wondering when that would happen.’”

“I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, it was bound to happen.”

“Wouldn’t that make it weird for you and Rax?”

“We aren’t related by blood, besides when has Rax ever referred to Paz as his father? He usually was always like ‘my caregiver’ or ‘the one who rescued me’.”

“True, so it’s ok? Paz and I?”

“Oh no, definitely not,” the surprised look the girl receives from her father makes her smile.

“I’m confused, I’m getting mixed signals.”

“It’s better than ok, you  _ di’kut. _ I’m happy for you,” the man let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and pulled the girl in front of him into a hug.

“Thank you,  _ ad’ika _ .”

{|o|}

“There are so many people here,” Riin’s eyes go wide, but no one can tell how nervous she is under the beskar helmet.

“I did say around 200 people, Captain,” the purple twi’lek smirks when she notices the Mandalorian’s rigid shoulders. “Anyway where’s Rax? I see your father and Vizla, but not your partner.”

“I haven’t seen him since this morning. My father said he went out to get some stuff and that was over a few hours ago. I sent him a message, but he never responded.”

“I see, do you think something happened to him?” the Chancellor widens her smirk when the other female turns her newly shined helmet towards her. Riin gets the feeling that the Chancellor knows exactly where Rax is.

“No. He can handle himself, even without that saber of his. He was raised by the same tribe I was.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something, Captain,” the twi’lek gets a nod from the warrior to go ahead and ask the question. “What do you see Rax as?”

“A trusted ally that I would give the pleasure of fighting by my side.”

“Just an ally?”

“In Mandalorian culture, an ally is one you will always expect to turn on you. THe way we were raised, you don’t trust anyone until they have proven they themselves can trust you. A trusted ally is a person you trust with your life. You trust them to protect your blindspots while you protect theirs.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“I have given Rax the ability to fight by my side, he is worthy to uphold the honor of the creed even while he left it. I trust him with my life.”

“I must ask one more thing, Captain. If I’m being correct about what limited knowledge of the culture of the Mandalorians… I don't know how to word this in case I offend you or your people-”

“Rax would make a great  _ riduur _ in Mandalorian culture. He follows the  _ Resol’nare _ , which is very important to a Mandalorian,” the female Mandalorian stares out at the group of people forming around her father, who is without his armor and helmet along with Paz, telling war stories. The one he is telling now is one he told her when she couldn’t sleep at night back when she first joined the tribe. The girl is so distracted in her father’s story she doesn’t seem to notice the Chancellor joining another group to the side and a young brunette creeping up behind her.

“I’m glad you think I would make a great  _ riduur, mesh’la, _ ” Rax lays a gentle hand on the space between Riin’s neck and her shoulder pauldron. The girl looks down at her feet, a telltale sign of embarrassment.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Only how much you trust me with your life, which for a Mandalorian of your status, is extremely rare. I just can’t believe the amazing _beroya_ _alor’ad_ would trust me with her life. It must be an honor,” it was at this time that Rax walked around to face the warrior in front of him. He reaches up with his free hand to rest a curled index finger at the bottom of the T-visor worn by the other. He gently nudges his partner's helmet up to look at him.

“What are those?” the Mandalorian runs her leather covered finger over a petal of a flower in Rax’s other hand. The bundle of flowers had red petals that faded into yellow the longer they got. 

“Fire lilies, I’ve been out for a while and found these for you. I had a favor I needed to cash in, I’ll tell you about that later. I saw these flowers on a stand in the market sector and they reminded me of you.”

“Fierce and beautiful?”

“No, attention drawing and fire resistant,” this receives a small laugh from the voice modulator.

“I can’t tell you that you’re wrong, but why the flowers? Was it because you burnt the new table?”

“You know I’m never one to apologize for breaking stuff by getting you stuff.”

“Then why the flowers? I must admit they are beautiful, but I can’t imagine why you went all the way to the market district, the only sector that’s close to that is the Mandal-”

“I begged the Chancellor to let me into the sector, I needed something important from the Armorer. She gladly listened and let me in for only an hour.”

“You have no armor to be mended or made, so why what was the important thing you needed,  _ cyar’ika _ ?”

“I was hunting through all my old stuff looking for something and I finally found what I was looking for,” Rax smiles at the Mandalorian standing with the warrior-like beauty of her people.  _ Of his people. _

“You are being as indirect as possible, get to the point, Rax,” the Manalorian tilts her head and waits for him to finish. She was always the type of person who got straight to the point.

“I found an old piece of my very first set of armor, the chest plate to be exact, I needed it to be melted down to make this,” the Jedi reaches into a pocket on his utility belt to pull out a silver ring and holds it out for the other to take. The ring was quite simple and smooth, it had a few specks of dark blue, light blue, and a little green. The ring was cold even through the Mandalorian’s leather gloves, which only meant one thing.

“This is beskar, why would you need a ring made of the old worn armor you used to wear as a teenager?”

“It’s not for me,  _ ner cyar’ika, _ ” as soon as the words fall from his mouth the Mandalorian goes rigid and almost drops the ring. Her quick reflexes save it from hitting the floor. She holds it as if it was fragile and would break at the lightest touch, which is impossible considering its made from a metal that can take a sniper blast from close range if melded correctly. Not only that but it's one of the only metals that can fully resist a saber beam.

Riin has seen her fair share of this type of ring, it's made to be worn over a leather glove or under it. With the way it’s formed, it can be worn both ways. It’s made for a Mandalorian. Upon the actual realization that the ring fits perfectly over her glove, she quickly takes it off and holds it out for Rax to take back. He responds by taking his hand and curling her fingers into a grip around the ring. Riin shakes her head and looks down once more, the people around them are starting to take notice of what is happening between their two Captains.

“Rax- I… I-I- _ ni _ …  _ tion’jor? _ ” The Mandalorian’s voice shakes and she truly has no idea how to respond to the ring sitting in her palm. The meaning of it almost feels heavier than the beskar she wears.

“ _ Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner cyar’ika. _ I have since the moment I saw you sitting on that bench in the hanger all those years ago. 

“I don’t understand…”

“You don’t have to, hell you don’t have to take the ring… I just figured that we-” the Mandalorian leans her helmet forward to touch her forehead to his, this action causes him to stop talking. She takes the ring and slides it over her glove making it fit perfectly.

“I like the color blue,” the female warrior smiles under her helmet.

“Why is that?”

“Because it’s the only color you ever wear, everytime I see the color blue… I think of you,” Riin laughs a little under her helmet and Rax tilts his head to the side.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Great minds think alike,” the two separate and Riin flips open a pocket on her belt and pulls out a ring, much like the one she is wearing. The ring is mostly black with a few green specks here and there.

“When did you get this?”   
“Before we left to go on the last mission, I was a bit scared to bring it up.”

“You? Scared? The great Mandalorian Captain of the New Republic… was scared?”

“You are worth it to be scared about, Rax.”

“I don’t understand you sometimes.”   
“Fear is a weakness, but being scared for a loved one is not. It lets you fight with everything you have.”

“I have to agree.”

Riin holds out the ring to her partner and he takes it.

“I believe this is yours.”


	2. Captain Meet Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised this chapter to my friends like two weeks ago, then got my wisdom teeth removed and felt like garbage. But anyway, welcome to chapter two.
> 
> Unedited like a true champion

The sun sets and casts a pinkish hue over the darkening blue sky. The trees in the woods closest to the small village turn black with shadows, like an evil presence thrives in the leaves. The Mandalorian watches a group of around 5 small children, three boys and two girls, play a game of tag in the plain right outside of the village. The warrior sighs and stands from her place where she was sitting on the ramp of the Razor Crest. Her green cape flutters in the wind behind her as she grabs some supplies from her parked ship. 

As she makes her way back into the open, the world around is already dark. She reaches up and flips a switch underneath her helmet to activate her night vision. She spots a couple of the children still playing in the field, however what worries her is the long, brown haired woman calling for her child. The Mandalorian moves her head slowly as she scans the field. The mother’s child is not present. The beskar-clad warrior slowly moves her hand down towards her blaster while mumbling some curse words in  _ Mando’a. _

“I hate Sorgan,” the Mandalorian’s opinion of the peaceful planet slowly starts to dwindle as she feels a cold and hard hand grab her wrist. Before she even has a chance to pull her blaster or turn her head, something metal hits the back of her helmet. The ringing in her head causes her a moment of unclarity and that’s all her attacker needs before the once standing warrior is knocked to the ground unconscious. 

||o||

The Mandalorian opens her eyes and before she even thinks she reaches for her blaster. Her blaster, that was her father’s before her’s, rests in the holster at her hip. That’s what causes confusion to spread across her features, the next thing however, just makes her question what the kriff happened. Her helmet is still secured and the pressure lock hasn't been touched, along with her beskar armor. Her hands aren’t restrained either, which means she’s dealing with someone that has clearly never encountered or even heard of her religion before or-

“You were quite easy to take out, Mandalorian. I respected your kind as great warriors, I even thought a Mandalorian could take me on in a hand to hand fight.” The voice comes from right in front of the warrior, it’s chilling and causes bumps to form on the back of the Mandalorian’s neck. The voice is definitely feminine, and definitely filtered through a voice modulator. 

“You got lucky,” the Mandalorian lifts her head and looks directly into the chrome Stormtrooper’s visor through her own T-shaped visor.

“I was lucky enough to find you, Captain. It pains me to ask this, but I require assistance.”

“I was beginning to wonder when the great Captain Phasma of the First Order would show up. The rest of the galaxy thinks you're dead,” the Mandalorian stands from where she was sitting in a metal chair. The 5 foot 10 inches of pure Mandalorian warrior tilts her helmet up to meet the cold glare of the 6 foot 6 inches of the Stormtrooper. 

“It takes more than a fall to kill me, Captain.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, Captain.”

The chrome stormtrooper turns around and sighs, the only reason the Mandalorian recognises the nervousness radiating from the other is because she also lives behind a helmet. The shorter warrior tilts her helmet and takes a step forward. She reaches out her left hand to place on the shoulder of the taller female. The stormtrooper sighs once more before turning her head towards Riin.

“I need your help, not as a Captain to a Captain, but as trusted allies.”

“You of all people know that I can’t do that, but I would be willing to hear what you need.”

“I’m tired of living in the dark. I’m tired of commanding troops into bloody battles.”

“Is this you trying to say you want to change sides?”

“I do whatever I can to survive, whether it’s killing people or helping others. I’m not sure if I’m ready to change sides quite this soon, but I’m willing to stay neutral until I decide. The thing is,” the warrior turns her entire body to face the young Mandalorian, “I want to be a bounty hunter. It’s probably one of the only jobs I could handle with my battle training.”

“Well it’s good you came to me, Phasma. I’m the best bounty hunter in the galaxy.”

“I think that’s a bit over the top.”

“That’s the thing about bounty hunting, everyone exaggerates every tiny detail.”

“I have a lot to learn, don't I?”

“Very. Now first order of,” the Mandalorian releases her word choice and quickly shakes her head with a laugh coming from her voice modulator. “The first thing we should do is make you look like a bounty hunter. No way are you going to catch bounties in the stormtrooper armor. I know a person who would be able to melt your armor into something a little less recognisable, but just as strong. I have a couple of questions and depending on your answers… we’ll see.”

“Go for it, Captain.”

“First, I think you can stop calling me Captain. It’s Djarin or Mando. If anyone else is around use Mando. I don’t think we are quite on the first name basis yet.”

“Alright, then what is the first question, Djarin?”

“Have you ever removed your helmet to another living being since you put it on?”

“Kinda odd questions, but no. The troopers were required to keep their helmets on full time unless to eat. I never ate with them, I liked privacy.”

“Good I guess, how good are you with a blaster… nevermind stupid question. How good are you with other languages?”

“I know a few, they were mandatory in training.”

“Such as?”

“Galactic Basic, Huttese, Jawaese, a bit of droidspeak, and the only words we could find in Mando’a, which was at least five words. I didn’t think that was important considering the three Mandalorians we ever encountered all spoke Basic.”

“Three Mandalorians?”

“Boba Fett, some girl in pink armor, and you,” the Mandalorian tries to search her memories for a girl in pink armor. The only one that came to mind was Jias.

“Pink and purple armor?”

“No, just pink with black.”

“I can’t recall that one, maybe they repainted their armor since then. Myself of all people should know every Mandalorian. Hell there’s only 120 left and more dying everyday.”

“Perhaps that is the case. I’m sorry to ask this of you, but could I ride in your ship? Mine got destroyed.”

“I thought that was the plan all along. There was no way you were getting into the capital without my help. Although my partner may try to kill you.”

“Partner? I thought you worked alone?”

“Yeah partner in more ways than one,” the Mandalorian holds up her gloved hand to show Phasma the beskar ring decorating her finger. “Captain Rax is sure going to try to kill you. So stay behind me. He probably won’t shoot me.”

“Probably?”

“He most likely won't shoot me, I’ll be fine as long as he doesn’t get his two pistols from his pillow case. Those can cause some damage.”

“What kind of pistols cause that much damage to beskar?”   
“A DX-2.”   
“A disruptor pistol?”

“Not as good as my Amban, but still decent.”

“Do I ask where you two got three of some of the most illegal weapons in the galaxy?”

“I’m a Mandalorian, weapons are part of my religion.” 

“Of course, Captain.”

||o||

“I thought you hated Sorgan?” The brunette casts a glance over at his partner.

“I needed to run an errand.”

“Is that errand the Stormtrooper currently sitting beside you?” Riin shakes her head, which Rax finds adorable with her helmet on.

“No, she’s like that one thing you find at the market that isn’t on your needs list but get it anyway.”

“Like that one blaster you thought was amazing and when you tried it out it sucked?”

“Exactly,” Riin crosses her arms and leans back in the co-pilot seat. The Stormtrooper flinches at how far back the chair leans, the headrest is practically touching the floor. Riin turns her attention to the silver trooper that looks like she has something to say. 

“Do either of you have a pair of clothes I can change into?” Riin shrugs and thinks for a few seconds.

“My dad might’ve left a pair of pants laying around. You can borrow one of my shirts. Let me go track them down,” the chair the Mandalorian was relaxing on squeaks when she stands up. Riin walks over to the door of the cockpit and Rax can hear the thud of her heavy boots hitting the floor of the cargo hold when she jumps down. He really wishes she wouldn’t do that, it makes his ankles hurt and he hasn’t even done it before.

“So you’re Captain Rax?” The brunette nods and flips a couple of switches on the roof of the Crest. “How did you score a warrior like that one?”

“I wasn’t scared of her.”

“Mandalorians tend to be threatening to others who have never met one before. Hell I was worried the first time I met her, thought she was going to pull my spine out.”

“I used to follow her religion at one time.”

“You were a Mandalorian?”

“Adoptive son of Paz Vizla, apparently we grew up in the same Tribe and never saw one another. Which makes since, she was always out in the world bounty hunting to provide for the Tribe since she was 13.”

“It’s nice having a loved one you don’t have to worry about getting hurt. That girl can defend for herself AND ten others.”

“Yes, I know. She told me a story of when she was 15 when she fought off ten bandits that found their way into the Tribe’s sanctuary.”

“She is a true warrior, it’s not often you come across a hunter that has her sense of pride and honor. If you don’t mind me asking, who is it she fights for?”

“She fights for her father, her adoptive father at least. If you think she has honor and pride, wait till you meet Din Djarin. He is an impressive warrior, I’m just thankful Riin had him. He’s who made her, her. Without him, Riin might as well be as much of a clone as the Clonetroopers.”

“She’s a clone?”

“Of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I must say that she has had a hard life, but she wears her story on her shoulders. She’s not afraid of where she came from. Riin is grateful for the luck that has been given to her. I’d say she’s  _ Mandokarta _ through and through.”

“I agree,” when the Captain finishes her words, Riin appears behind her with clothes in her hands.

“The ‘fresher is down the ladder to the left,” the beskar-clad warrior holds out the worn fabric to the Stormtrooper.

“Is there any place to put my armor?”

“There’s a storage unit under the spare bunk, you can put it there,” she holds out a hand to the silver trooper and pulls her up and out of the chair. “I hope these clothes fit.”

“They will suffice for now. When do you expect to arrive at the Capital?”

“Around 10 standard hours, so if you want to you can take the spare bunk.”

||o||

Phasma picks up an old and worn book from a stack in the storage unit. She opens it to find faded ink scribbled across the brown pages, but it looks like a dark purple ink was used to expand on some of the notes. The Mandalorian doesn’t peg her to write in colored ink and is curious. The ex-stormtrooper Captain flips through the pages trying to find some clue of who the writing belongs to. When she doesn’t find anything she sets the book back in the stack of 9 others that look identical. 

At the bottom of the metal storage unit is an older piece of paper. It appears to not be as old as the rest, as only the edges are turning yellow. Phasma’s ungloved fingers reach for the paper and turn it over. The tall female smiles gently in the faded lights of the Razor Crest at the picture she’s holding in her hand. The picture is of two Mandalorian’s, one is clearly a younger Riin with fresh and undamaged beskar. The other however, is of a female warrior in various shades of pink durasteel. Phasma remembers that armor from long ago, this was the second Mandalorian she ever met. In the picture, Riin’s shoulders are slumped over and she looks mockingly sad, the other girl has her hands resting on Riin’s pauldrons. Even with a helmet on, Phasma can tell the girl is happy and that the two were close friends.

The trooper runs her thumb over the purple ink at the bottom of the page and sighs. The pink Mandalorian must have been the one who wrote in that journal. The writing on the bottom of the picture brings an odd feeling to her chest and she feels the guilt dripping from her shoulders. She knows why this picture was buried.

_ You need to paint that armor sometime, Djarin. It’s looking a bit too shiny for your taste. Anyway, I hope to see you soon and  _ Briikase gote'tuur _! _

_ With best wishes to our new  _ Beroya _ , _

_ Karoah Demeno _


	3. My Pleasure Is All Yours, Kenobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair warning, this is kinda different from the other chapters, so a fair warning.

“You even have his smile, Mandalorian,” the woman’s words cause Riin’s mood to change dramatically.

“And you are?”

“ Asajj Ventress, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Her name runs through the blonde’s head and the 26-year-old’s eyebrows furrow.

“I still have no idea who you are,  _ Ventress _ .” The name rolls off her tongue in her  Coruscantian accent that made its presence known in the last few years she’s been stationed at the Capital.

“I was an old friend of Obi-Wan’s, when the Clone Wars was getting started.”

“I find that hard to believe. You were trained by Count Dooku, correct?”

“I was trained the same as General Grievous. I’m aware you two have already met?”

“Yes, we’ve had a few… confrontations,” the female pulls at her black leather jacket sleeve with her pale fingers. She looked like a normal civilian, which was her plan. She needed a break from the politics and the war.

“I need a favor from you, Young Kenobi.”

“Don’t call me that. What do you need, Ventress?”

“Already given up and joined us?”

“You caught me at the right time. Now tell me what you want, I have meetings tomorrow morning.”

“I wish to change sides, I’m tired of being on the losing side.”

“What will happen when the Separatists start winning, Ventress? Will you switch sides again?”

“After what I heard what you did for Phasma, I just had to see it for myself.”

“Do you wish to leave the battle? I can feel your need for a fight, Ventress. Your blood hums with the thrill of the kill.”

Ventress takes a step closer to Riin. The Mandalorian reaches for her blaster at her side.

“You of all people should know that fighting the same enemy gets boring. I may not be a Sith, but I can feel that darkness dripping from you. You hide it from the others so well.” Riin bares her teeth and growls at the other. Ventress smiles at the reaction and walks closer to the Mandalorian. Ventress stops when she’s less than a foot from the other and reaches for the leather jacket’s sleeve. She takes the slightly taller female’s hand in her own. “You’re not wearing a ring. I heard across the HoloNet that you and the Captain were together.”

“We’ve been hitting some bumps lately.”

“Are you sure it isn’t about the Jedi Council taking him in for proper training? I know all about the code on attachments.”

“That’s none of your business, Ventress.”

Ventress drops the Mandalorian’s hand and Riin assumes the woman is retreating, but Ventress only gets closer.

“You know I’ve always had a thing for Obi-Wan’s hair,” the assassin reaches up and places a cold hand on the upper part of Riin’s neck, right below her hair line. “I’ve felt it a few times when we were near each other.”

The two female’s faces are less than an inch apart and Ventress moves her hand to the back of Riin’s head. Her fingers dig into the short hair of the blonde and she leans even closer. 

“Let me ask you this one more time, Ventress,” the taller of the two all but growls out at the other. “What do you want?” The Mandalorian’s hands found their place on the others hips and her blunt nails scratch at the cloth. 

“I want to taste you.” 

Riin slams Ventress against the brick wall and her teeth latch onto the other’s bottom lip. The Mandalorian can taste the coppery blood in her mouth and follows that with licking the others lip. Ventress grabs the other‘s tongue with her teeth and pulls it into her mouth. Their tongues dance with the same skills they have with a lightsaber, graceful with a little bit of spice. Riin’s grip on the female’s waist turns bruising and she swears she hears a little moan at it. When the two finally pull apart, the 26-year-old has that unmistakable Kenobi smirk gracing her pale features. Ventress swears she saw a glowing yellow glint come from those beautiful blue eyes. 

“So how did I taste,  _ Ventress _ ?”

A few seconds pass before she responds. “Just like him.” Riin growls and goes to pull away before Asajj gets a better hold on the others hair and tugs her ear closer to her mouth. She bites the earlobe with her fangs and blonde groans. “And I loved it.” 

Yoya frowns at the blonde sitting on the chair opposite of her’s and across her large desk. 

“So you’re telling me that you got drunk, heavily made out with a Sith Assassi-“

“Ex-Sith Assassin.”

“Don’t interrupt me, Riin-Jinn,” the Chancellor sighs before continuing her earlier rant, “-got drunk, made out with an  _ Ex _ -Sith Assassin, promised her she could join our side, then proceeded to take her to bed,  _ while I was in the hallway and had to watch the dreadful interaction. _ ”

“I’m truly sorry, Chancellor Mast.”

“I know things have been rough with the break-up, but at least be careful. I know you are a perfectly capable 25-year-old.”

“26, actually.”

“And now you didn’t tell anyone that your birthday had passed?!”

“I don’t like my birthday.”

Yoya stands up to pace behind her desk chair and the blonde ducks her head down to avoid eye contact. She wishes she had her helmet. 

“For all I know, you won’t even remember this conversation in the morning! So why should I bother finishing it?”

“I-I am truly sorry, Chancellor.”

“I know you are. I hate to say this, but I trust your judgement of Ventress,  _ whether you are drunk or not _ . I will let her stay here on one condition.”

“And that is?”

“You will keep her by your sides at all times, do you understand me Commander?”

“Yes, Chancellor Mast.”

“And please keep it down, I know we are the only few up on this level, but at least keep some dignity.”

“Yes, Chancellor.”

“Now go to bed. I’ll have a medical droid come in the morning to give you stuff for the hangover you will most likely have.”

“Thank you.”

Yoya nods towards the door and dismisses the Mandalorian. She doesn’t mention the dark marks on Riin’s pale skin on the back of her neck. 

||o||

The blonde groans and buries her face farther into the pillow. She feels a cold finger trace her shoulder blade which is oddly comforting to her. 

“The medical droid came about an hour ago and dropped off some pain meds for you. It wished to wake you up then, but I offered to wait until you actually woke up to give them to you.”

The other mumbles a thanks before reaching her hand out and calling her holopad to her side with the Force. 

“What time is it anyway?”

“It’s currently a few hours after noon.” The other rolls over with surprise and looks into pale blue eyes. 

“I missed like 7 meetings!  _ Haar’chak! _ I’m already on the Chancellor’s bad side!”

“She left a message on your holopad and excused you from them,” Ventress stands up off the bed and Riin avoids looking at her. She found out the woman liked to sleep nude. She looks down at her holopad at the messages. She frowns when she sees one from Rax’s number. 

“I hate Rax.” Ventress returns with a cup of water and the pain medication and hands them over. Riin quickly takes the medication and sighs before laying back in the bed. 

“What’s the matter, darling?”

“Nothing, just Rax.”

“Hmm. Anything else?”

“Just everything I guess. I’m glad that I got knocked down in rank. I would be driven insane being General, but I also have developed a strong dislike for the Jedi Council.”

Ventress sits down next to Riin and gently runs her cold fingers through the other’s hair. 

“Why’s that?”

“They made all the Jedi, trained or not, generals in command of entire legions of Clonetroopers. I was assigned to the 502nd. That’s Rax’s group.”

“Was?”

“Yeah I told him to get his head out of his ass and get me reassigned.”

Ventress laughs and lets her head fall to the Mandalorian’s shoulder. 

“I like you, Young Kenobi. What is that endearing Mandalorian nickname?  _ ‘Ika _ ?”

“Yes. That is a term of endearment or it can be used as an insult.”

“How long till your next meeting,  _ Kenob’ika _ ?”

The blonde glares at the woman next to her and sighs. 

“In the next hour or so, why?”

“It’s been awhile since I had a decent cuddle session.”

“I got a collection of Holodramas and a couch.”

“Let me get dressed and I’ll join you.”

“As you wish,  _ mesh’la _ .”

||o||

“I don’t know which I like better, your helmet or your hair.”

“Wait until you see my helmet hair.” Ventress laughs at the comment and Riin wraps an arm around the woman’s waist. “Is this ok?”

“Yes, I like walking beside you. People tend to move out of your way.”

“Beskar does that.”

“Beskar? Is that what your armor is made of?”

“Yes, Mandalorian Iron. Can withstand a lightsaber and anything you put it through, if it is crafted by a Mandalorian Armorer.”

“How much?”

“Cost or weight?”

“Both.”

“More expensive than 500x that of the Chancellor’s wardrobe and heavier than you would believe.”

“High class, I like it.”

“Most people don’t see it like that. If you wear a full set of beskar like my father and I, you more than likely have 100 targets painted on you at a time.”

“Father?”

“Yeah Din Djarin, the other beskar-clad Mandalorian.”

“I have so many questions of your family.”

“So do I. Anyway the Chancellor said you had to stay by my side at all times.”

“I’m sure you would’ve kept me to your side anyway.”

When they reach the briefing room Riin slides her keycard and the door hisses open. So far, only the Chancellor and Mace Windu are present. Rax found Windu on his last mission to the Outer Rim. 

“Glad you joined so soon, Commander. We were beginning to believe you ditched the Capital with your new girlfriend,” Master Windu gives the Mandalorian quite a hostile look for him being a Jedi. 

“Where are the others?”

“We told them they were not needed because this issue concerns only us three, but since Ventress has decided to tag along, this also concerns her.”

“Are you sure  _ Master Vizla _ shouldn’t make this meeting because I’m getting a feeling that this is about the Jedi Order,” Riin all but hisses his name out in disgust. Ventress feels the grip on her waist tighten considerably. 

“It is, but it is for certain it does not concern him. I was informed that you are Force-Sensitive from the Clonetroopers, is this true?”

Riin trusts the Master the same as she trusts Jabba the Hutt, not a lot. She’s been hiding her Force presence since he arrived at the Capital. Hell, she’s pretty sure Windu hasn’t even seen her face, which is fine with her. 

“I’m not becoming a Jedi and swearing to that stupid code of yours. I have my own code to uphold.”

“I never said anything about you becoming a Jedi, Commander. I just wish to know if you can control the Force.”

“I can. What does it matter to you?”

“Have you ever been trained?”

“Only enough for me to not accidentally kill anyone. I prefer a blaster than a saber.”

“Would you oppose using one? We need all the help we can with training younglings.”

“Younglings aren’t my thing.”

“They’re around 16, Mandalorian. If you agree, I want to text your skills with a saber.”

“What's in it for me?”

“Of course the inner bounty hunter comes out at this time, if you do well, and we can make you a General.”

“Been there done that. Too much stress.”

“Money?”

“Don’t need it.”

“What do you want, Mandalorian?”

“A lightsaber.”

“Just a lightsaber?”

“Well I want a kyber crystal that’s my own. The three I had never felt like they liked me. Too much interference.”

“You have a hilt?”

“I think I know where it’s at.”

“It’s a deal then. Could I convince you to not wear your armor?”

“Don’t push it.”

||o||

“This is a training saber, it has the same properties as a real saber without the pain and the possibility of an injury.”

“You don’t trust me with a real saber, Master Windu?”

“These are what we all use in practice spars, Commander.”

“Ok, one, you can call me Riin, and two, you keep telling yourself that,” she smiles and picks up the training saber. It’s lighter in weight than the broken hilt in her quarters. 

“Alright,  _ Riin _ , show me what you got.”

When the Mandalorian cracks her eyes open after the sixteenth time of being thrown to the ground by the Jedi Master, Ventress stares down at her. 

“I was told by the Chancellor to retrieve you for a meeting in an hour.”

“What are you? My secretary?”

“I can be,  _ Kenob’ika _ ,” the woman licks her fangs and smirks. 

Master Windu makes his way over to Riin and offers her a hand. She takes it and pulls herself up. She gathers her armor by the wall and returns it to its rightful place on her body. Windy crosses his arms before he begins to speak. 

“‘ _ Kenob’ika _ ’?” 

Ventress smiles and stands next to Riin. The Mandalorian wraps an arm around the other’s waist. 

“It’s a nickname.”

“I know very little Mando’a, but isn’t  _ ‘Ika  _ added to your name as a form of endearment?”

“It is, it’s also a long story. I won’t explain it to you now because I don’t have time, but ask Obi-Wan to explain the next time you see him. Tell him Riin-Jinn sent you.”

“Riin-Jinn? Is that your full name?”

“It’s Riin-Jinn Kenobi-Djarin if you need to know.”

“I’ll add it to my memories, go before you’re late. I know how traffic is between the Temple and the Capital.”

“Thank you, Master Windu.”

He just nods before turning and walking out of the training room. Ventress pulls Riin closer and the shorter of the two tucks her head between the helmet and pauldron. 

“What’s wrong, darling?”

“What are we?”

Riin rubs her leather-covered hands on the back of the other’s neck and she swears she hears Ventress purr. 

“Anything you want.”

“Hmm. Let me think about that, alright?”

“Take your time. Ready to get back to the Capital? I don’t want to get my ass kicked by Windu anymore.”

“Yes, that’s my job.”

||o||

The young Mandalorian would rather be getting her ass handed to her than ever at this stupid meeting. The Chancellor, around 40 senators, and any Jedi and their commanders and captains are present. Ventress fell asleep in the chair beside her about an hour ago and doesn’t look like she’ll wake up anytime soon. 

A senator from a water planet rants on and on about how he and his people disagree with the New Jedi Council making its way around all the systems. Riin doesn’t really pay much attention to anything besides the pen she’s spinning around on the table. 

“It’s in the Jedi’s best interest to help settle the planets that had the most interest by the First Order. We are trying to get trade and other transports available for your planets benefit, Senator.” Riin can tell that Obi-Wan is using a touch of his Jedi Mind tricks, she can hear his voice purr with it. 

Riin continues to spin the pen with her finger as the meeting continues. She stopped paying attention after the Senators started arguing about humanitarian efforts. Her hand freezes and that immediately stops the pen from moving. She looks up at Obi-Wan shaking his head at her and mouthing something along the lines of ‘stop it or I’ll shove the pen down your throat’. Riin can’t really mouth anything back considering her helmet so she whispers her sarcastic comment back, but unluckily for her, her modulator picks up every bit of it. 

“Whatever, dad.”

All eyes are on her and her body is as stiff as the beskar she’s wearing. Riin hears Ventress snicker beside her before going back to sleep. The Mandalorian is sure she’s thankful or worried about the splitting headache that hits her like a sniper bolt to her chest plate. She slams her head into the table and her fists clench by her sides. Riin hears Obi-Wan hiss in front of her and the other Jedi’s start to whisper to themselves. Ventress shakes her head and moves a hand to the back of Riin’s neck. Obi-Wan stands from his seat and runs a hand through his beard. 

“Somethings wrong, very wrong. That feeling was dark and I believe it was targeted towards the Commander and I. It could also be possible it was towards me and certain… similarities with our force signatures could have caused some of it to drift towards her,” he glances over at the Mandalorian who seems to have raised her head to look at him. “Riin, Ventress, follow me. I need to meditate.”

Riin stands and offers a hand to Ventress, who accepts it, and they both follow Obi-Wan down the hallway. 

“I’m glad to be out of that meeting, aren’t you Ob-“

“Riin, this is serious, something is extremely wrong. I’m not sure what but it can’t be good.”

“Alright, joking beside, do you have any idea what it was? I can still feel the reminisce of the aura,” Riin closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in before continuing. “I feel darkness and I can smell a hint of ash or fire. I feel worried, but also grief. I can see red and blue sparks, golden and blue hues.”

“What you described can’t be what I think it is.”

“What is it Obi-Wan?”

“It doesn’t matter at the moment. There could be no possible way it could be that. It could just be the Force warning is about a storm.”

“Alright, Obi-Wan. I respect your opinion as my own.”

“Ventress, can you run and grab Rax for me? He should be in the training room downstairs.”

Ventress smiles at him before responding. 

“My pleasure is all yours, Kenobi.”


	4. I Have Failed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter is rough but I dont care.
> 
> One chapter remains

The Mandalorian smiles down at the two glowing kyber crystals in her leather covered hand. She wasn’t expecting one to pick her, let alone two. She should have seen that coming since the saber she was building a year ago required two crystals. 

“That’s a mighty feat, young Mandalorian, having two crystals is quite rare,” the Jedi Master lays a hand on the other’s pauldron. 

“I heard different colors have different meanings, is that true?”

“It is very true, Padawan.” The other Jedi who followed Windu and herself, whose name Riin learned was Quinlen Vos, smirks behind her. 

“I am not a Padawan, Vos. To be a Padawan, you need to be in Jedi training. I am most certainly not walking around with a Padawan braid either,” Riin stops walking and raises her hand to her helmet like she’s putting pressure on her temples. “How would that even work? Would I have a normal human one under my helmet or would I have one attached to my helmet?”

The other two stop walking and turn to face the Mandalorian and Master Windu shrugs his shoulders. 

“The only Mandalorian Jedis that we’re recorded didn’t go through any training. They were self proclaimed. I would assume you would just have a normal human one.”

“But! I have short hair, so you wouldn’t even see if from under my helmet, so that wouldn’t work.” The other two can tell she’s thinking, so they let her do her thing. “Wait, in Mandalorian culture we call out armor  _ beskar’gam _ which means metal or iron skin. So our armor is our second skin. Technically my helmet is my face or head. I would have something attached to it. Maybe like beads like a Togruta or Twi’lek. No, that’s a safety hazard, like having your ears pierced. I could have a special painting on my helmet or armor that would signify being a Padawan. W-“

The Jedi Master holds up his hand and Riin immediately shuts her mouth. “You seem to be thinking over this for not wanting to be a Padawan or Jedi, Riin-Jinn.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Quinlen Vos starts laughing and the female blushes out of embarrassment. Master Windu can see her curl into herself as much as her pauldrons and chest plate allow her. “Are you telling me that you’re named after Qui-Gon Jinn? He’s the only person I’ve ever heard having that name! I can tell you’re related to Kenobi just by the way you talk. You both have that- what is it called?- Corusauntian Lure? That’s close enough.”

“You’re related to Master Kenobi?”

“Long story, but I’m his clone. Don’t ask me the details now, I don’t feel like explaining them.”

  
  


The trip back to the Capital was terrible, Riin was about to put a knife in between Quinlen Vos’ eyes. His constant stream of asking questions about her religion was getting on her nerves. 

“You used to follow a stricter version? Like you never once took off your helmet in front of someone?”

“Yes.”

“But now you follow a modified version where you can only take it off in front of people you truly trust?”

“Yes.”

“You weren’t born a Mandalorian? Like you were saved by one of them and taken in?”

“A foundling, but yes,” this man was really getting on Riin’s nerves. 

“What abo-”

“If you don’t shut up right now, I will throw you into the carbonite freezer.” Master Windu laughs to himself before standing from the co-pilot's seat and drags Vos out the cockpit door. “Thanks.”

“Riin, go to the Chancellor! I have a bad feeling about this!” The Jedi Master blocks a few blaster bolts to cover Riin while she runs towards the Capitol building. She uses her beaker armor to deflect blaster shots, whoever is firing is above them and out of range of her blasters.

The Mandalorian turns her head to take a final look at the two Jedi behind her. Her vision turns red as the two Jedi get shot and killed on the spot. She keeps running, she can’t help them now.

The halls of the Capitol building are cold and dark, she passed a few dead Clonetroopers and Jedi along the way. The building is surrounded by the pain and screams of the people around it. Riin hears something move up ahead and she grabs her blaster from its holster. Whatever the Mandalorian is hearing is fast. It’s behind her, she spins around to catch their wrist. Riin throws them over her shoulder and they slam into a wall.

“They were supposed to kill you on the landing pad!”

“Anavee? What do you mean?”

The young Kenobi gets a red saber slashed at her in response. She’s lucky she’s wearing beskar as the tip of the saber grazed her chestplate and would have surely ended her right there.

“Since they failed, I will kill you myself!”

The redhead screams and charges at the blonde. Before they can reach each other Riin throws out her hand and commands the Force to slam Anavee into the wall on the far end of the hallway, which successfully knocks her out. Riin fires a blaster bolt into the older girl’s head and pushes open the door. The Mandalorian continues running to the Chancellor’s quarters.

The people of Coruscant are yelling out for help, but she has to keep running. She catches Clonetroopers fighting each other,  _ slaughtering their own vod.  _ **Slaughtering everything that stands in their way.**

Riin quickly types the Chancellor’s code to her quarters and the door hisses open. She spies the Chancellor calming sitting in her office chair looking out the large window in the back of the large room.

“Chancellor Mast? I was sent by Master Windu to see if you were alright.”

“Indeed you were, Commander,” the Twi'lek’s voice sends chills down the Mandalorian’s back. Something is very wrong. Riin lifts her blaster and aims it at the back of the Chancellor’s head. 

“What have you done?!”

“I am simply completing the circle, Riin-Jinn Kenobi.”

The chair spins to reveal the purple Twi’lek, but the thing that stands out are her yellow eyes.

“Who are you?”

“I am simply a Sith Apprentice. Lower that blaster or I’ll lower it for you,” the Chancellor’s eyes glow a little brighter and Riin holsters her blaster.

“I don't understand.”

“You are simply a pawn we used to get to this moment. Much like the Clonetroopers and those Jedi that were brought back. Your Aunt was a wonderful Sith Apprentice before me, she was the one who made sure you were ready for my Master’s plan. You were  _ made  _ for that single purpose, RN-KNO-B7.”

“What?”

“You and the others were made to be just that, clones to be sacrificed.”

“There are others?”   
“They did not make it through the Stage 1 testing. Turns out that the other Jedi Masters simply couldn't be successfully cloned without certain… issues coming up.”

“What makes me different?”

“Because after all the other failures were pure DNA clones. We couldn’t make enough copied DNA from Master Kenobi that would successfully end in a clone. So, we mixed DNA.”

“Who else am I?”

“Mostly Kenobi, the parts we couldn’t clone came from Anakin Skywalker I’m afraid. That’s why you were extremely unstable in the beginning. I’m sure you remember those injections?”   
“I do,” the Mandalorian takes a few steps closer to the Sith.

“The first few were for you to build up your resistance to the Force, to make you control it with more precision. The others were to help balance your DNA. I must say, for as much as the two got along, their essence sure did not like being combined.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“To please my Master! I must ask you a few things if you will allow me to?”

“I will allow it, Sith.”

“You do realise that Rax has talked to me about kicking you out of the Capital and stripping you of your title because of your methods?”

“He has already left me for another, his opinion means nothing to me.”

“He ditched you, took your rank in the army, and left you with a broken heart, didn’t he.”

“I blame the Senator for tainting his view of me!”

“This was all Rax, I’m afraid. The Senator had nothing to do with his opinion of you. I say he deserves some sort of… punishment for his actions against you.” 

“He deserves death for treating me like I’m beneath him.”

“He does indeed deserve death by your hand, but he’s more powerful than you could even imagine. If you completed your training, you could have destroyed him. The Jedi training he has been through renders your untamed fighting style useless, no matter how much of Kenobi’s training you use.”

“How do I defeat him?”

“Strike me down and prove your loyalty to my Master. I am certain he will train you to be stronger than you ever thought you could be.”

“I wish to be stronger than  _ him _ .”

“Then kill me, kill me now. Take that blade hidden in your boot and impale it into my heart.  _ Do it. _ ”

The Mandalorian doesn't stop to think of her actions as she pulls the vibroblade from her right combat boot. She takes seven steps forwards and slams the blade into the Twi’lek’s heart. Her clean armor now tainted with the blood of the Sith Apprentice. The Mandalorian lets the blade clatter to the ground as she sinks to her knees. She takes her helmet off and throws it across the room.

“What have I done?”

“You have done well, my new apprentice,” the deep, chilling voice looms behind her. She doesn’t move as the figure walks around to stand in front of the body she just slaughtered.

“Thank you, Master.”

“Who are you?”

“I am Riin-Jinn Kenobi, Master.”

“Stand and face me, child. Then you may speak again.”

The Mandalorian stands and looks up at the figure looming above her. His black tattoos and red skin match his glowing yellow eyes. His horns crown his head and one looks to be chipped. He snarls at the female in front of him.

“I am in Riin-Jinn Kenobi and I am in your service, Lord Maul.”

“You are related to Obi-Wan Kenobi, correct?”

“I am his clone.”

“Then this will be good. Turn around and face the door, my apprentice.”

The Mandalorian turns as the doors to the Chancellor’s quarters open, Rax comes running through screaming something that Riin doesn't understand before a red saber beam impales her from behind. 

“I hate you,” the last of the Kenobi bloodline falls to her knees once more and Maul turns his saber beam off. The Mandalorian doesn’t hear Rax’s last words to her before she falls to the ground, dead to the world.

“I have failed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry.


	5. The Longer We Wait, the Longer it Will Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished, the other book will be updated when ever I feel like it.

The Mandalorian opens her eyes to bright white. She flinches and closes her eyes again.

“Sorry, it must be bright in here. Let me turn the lights down,” the man that was speaking turns down the brightness of the lights.

“If I’m not mistaken, shouldn’t I be dead?”

“Yes, you indeed should be dead. Hell, I should be dead. I died like three times.”

Riin opens her eyes once again and leans her head to the side the voice is coming from. She becomes even more confused when she sees the man who killed her.

“You better explain, I don’t think I can stand a headache at this moment.”

“If you wish to be my apprentice, you must die.”

“You are terrible at explaining.”

“I deem you worthy if you can survive even death, which you just did. I’m truly sorry about killing you. Also that Jedi, Rax I believe was his name, thinks you're dead. He seemed as angry as a Jedi can get.”

“Good, I hate him.”

“From what I heard, he ditched you for a Senator and basically threw you down in ranks in the New Republic Army.”

“ _ ‘Lek _ .”

“My Mando’a is a bit rusty, but I’ll try to understand. How are you feeling, my new apprentice?”

Riin twitches her fingers and toes under the blanket before responding. “Alive.”

“It’s good to see your sense of humor survived death,” Maul stands and holds a hand out and Riin swings her legs over the bed before taking it. She stands and stretches her arms before following Maul down the hallway. His metal feet click against the dark tile.

“When do I get a Sith name?”

“When I think of a good one for you, I have a few in my mind.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Not until I decide which one. Oh! Asajj was worried about you, she threatened to kill me if you didn’t survive.”

“Ventress is here?”

“Indeed. She was a spy for me, you know.”

“I figured something like that. I knew she wasn’t telling the truth.”

“Yet you still made-out with her.”

“You heard about that? Did… Yoya tell you?”

“She did. You are truly more reckless than Skywalker and that sorta makes me proud.”

“Sorta thanks?”

“Riin you sick, twisted, filthy, son-of-a-bitch fucker.”

“Nice to see you again Ventress. I would ask you if you kissed your  _ Buir  _ with that mouth, but you’ve already kissed me with it.” 

Ventress slaps Riin and immediately pulls the Mandalorian in for a kiss. The blonde pulls away with a smirk painted across her face.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

Maul rolls his eyes and waves the two to follow him. He sighs and begins speaking, “I assume you two will be sharing quarters. Riin’s training will begin at sunrise and end at sunset, so I expect you both to be awake before sunrise. I’ll let you rest and I will have a droid retrieve you for dinner.”

Ventress takes Riin’s hand and pulls her down the hall. 

||o||

“Riin? Is that you?”

The figure sitting on the steps of the Jedi Temple looks up. The brunette’s eyes go wide at the broken human in front of him. A scar runs from her temple down to her cheek bone, the way it’s edges are burnt Rax assumes it was recent and from a saber. 

“Depends.”

The Jedi takes a step back at the growl coming from Riin. No that is certainly not Riin anymore. 

“I watch you get killed! Now you lie about being alive! I trusted you!”

“Trusted me!!?,” the female laughs and shakes her head. “Oh come on, Rax! You gotta be serious! Since when did you ever trust me?”

“Because you trusted me!”

“I trusted you until you ran off with that Senator... What was her name? Oh yes, Senator Quinlente!”

“Leave her out of this, Riin!”

“Oh so you are tied up with her, I won’t hurt her. Promise,” Rax isn’t sure about that. The glow in her yellow eyes from under the cloak proves that. 

“What happened to you?”

“It’s simple, really! I got bored, Rax’ika. You left me for dead and ran.”

“I left because you weren’t breathing! I didn’t want to carry your dead body back to the ship.”

“I don’t feel dead! I don’t look dead! Do I? DO I?!”

“No, but you’re certainly not alive either. You’ve fallen deeper and I’m afraid I can’t follow you into the path you’ve taken.”

“Did Obi-Wan put you up to this?”

“He’s trying to help you!”

“HE LEFT ME BEHIND, JUST LIKE YOU!”

“Riin, please, he’s trying to help you!”

“No one can help me! Not now, not ever.”

“I can feel your pain, Riin. Let Obi-Wan help you. Let me help you!  _ Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum! _ ”

“LIAR!”

The Mandalorian stands from where she was sitting on the base of the Jedi Temple steps. Her hood falls and Rax truly sees the female in front of him. She’s not wearing her beskar armor, Rax assumes that it got destroyed the last time he saw it. Which was when Riin died. 

“What did she do to you?”

“The Chancellor made me who I’m meant to be! A powerful warrior that has the strength to do anything she desires.”

“You were a Mandalorian! You were  _ Mandokarla _ through and through! Why did you let her convince you of these lies?”

“Because she gave me the one thing I needed, Rax.”

“And what’s that?” Rax grabs his saber off his belt when he sees Riin -the Sith- go for hers. 

“She gave me entertainment! I’m no longer bored!” The female smiles and her white teeth almost gleam in the darkness of night. 

“I don’t want to fight you.”

“Then don’t! Surrender! We could rule this galaxy forever!”

“My allegiance is to the New Republic, to democracy!”

“If you’re not with me, then you’re my enemy.”

“Don’t make me do this, Riin. I don’t wish to fight you.”

“The battle was decided when you stepped off that speeder and opened your pretty mouth,” the female begins to stalk around the Jedi, almost like predator and prey. 

“I love you, Riin. I will always love you, but I’m afraid I have to end this before it gets worse.”

Rax ignites his saber and a blue glow casts across his face as he steps into a defensive stance. The Sith from him throws out her arm and her red saber ignites. She whirls it around, almost showing off to the other, before igniting the second darksaber blade. 

The two warriors lock into a beautiful display of hatred and hope. The clashing of sabers makes Rax’s brain hurt. He was never good at defense,  Soresu wasn’t his strong suit. The Sith deactivates the dark saber blade and continues her attacks. Her swings are sloppy, nothing like the tight defense Riin used.

Rax spies an opening and takes it. His hand grabs her saber hilt above where the Sith’s hand rests.

“I’m sorry, _ Cyar’ika _ ,” Rax takes a breath before running the red saber through the Ex-Mandalorian’s stomach. She falls to her knees with her eyes wide. She smiles and Rax sees the familiar blue flicker in her eyes before they return to the gold.

“I’m sorry, too. Thank you for everything, _ Cyare _ ,” Riin moves her pointer finger to the trigger of the dark saber blade. The black blade ignites and finds its place inside of Rax’s chest. Riin’s dual saber deactivates and falls to the stone floor between them. Rax falls into Riin’s open arms and their foreheads crash together. They don’t move from each other's arms, the Keldabe Kiss stays.

“I failed you, I couldn’t save you.”

“They killed her. They wanted you dead too,” her arms slips from Rax’s sides to the ground.

“Then why didn’t they kill me?”

“I couldn’t do it. I-I still...  _ Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, Riduur. _ ”

“ _ Mando’ad draar digu.  _ Don’t go. _ ” _

_ “Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaaj’la.” _

Rax pulls Riin as close to him as possible. Her skin is already turning cold. He says the phrase he meant to say long ago, a single tear rolls down his face.

“ _ Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde,”  _ Rax’s vision starts to turn black on the edges, he doesn’t care if he dies. He won’t live without her. 

“ _ Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde,”  _ Riin repeats the others' words. Her grip on reality falters and her eyes drift closed. Rax nudges her head with his own one last time before he lets her go. Her body hits the stone in front of the Jedi Temple.

“This is part of the story isn’t it,  _ Riduur _ ?”

He hears a faint voice from behind him and the person it belongs to walks in front of him. Their ghostly white outline glows and flickers.

“Stories are made up, this is a legend, _ Ner Riduur.” _

Rax reaches out and grabs the leather covered hand offered to him. They pull him to their body and wrap their arms around him. He turns his head and sees the two lifeless bodies laying on the cold stone ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending. If you want translations, ask me. It's sadder with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be doing translations for this one, if you wish for a translation, comment it and I can add it in.


End file.
